Adventure Across Generations
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Once again, I get sucked into the world of Sonic, this time with 2 felines. Things start out great, but turn sour when a new enemy appears and wreaks havoc on time and space. With the help of an old friend and 2 Sonics, can I help solve the mystery of who's behind this? and oh yeah, one problem, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING!
1. Return to the Sonic World: Happy Bday!

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

If you're wondering who I'm shouting at, it would be the two felines in my living room. Milo was in a recliner, while sitting on the tile floor looking up at him was the newest addition to my household; a small grey kitten I'd finally decided to name Angel.

My parents had given me the surprise of a lifetime on my 16th birthday. It had been a normal birthday; waking up, getting wished a happy birthday from my parents and my grandma and aunt who'd come up to visit, and planning to go to a Mongolian place like we always did. So I was surprised when my parents said they were going to go pick something Dad had ordered online. Normally it was only Dad who went, but Mom went too, which was surprising. When they came home with seemingly nothing, I was even more confused. Then Dad opened his jacket and small grey head popped out, and I won't lie, I squealed as he handed me the kitten.

She was really funny to watch; she sniffed almost everything, and had the cutest big eyes. She had a little limp too, but it didn't keep her from jumping on our couch. Everything was going great, until I let her and Milo sniff at each other.

She hissed first, and that set Milo off, and before I knew it both were snarling at each other, tails puffed out, and teeth showing. Milo ran off and was sulking in my parents' bedroom, and Angel quickly recovered from the ordeal and continued to exploring our kitchen.

It had been a few weeks since then, and slowly, Milo was getting used to her being around. He still didn't let her get within 3 feet of him or he'd start hissing again, but it was better than the first couple days when we couldn't even let Angel out of my room. She insisted on being near him though, I guess she didn't really see the threat of it.

"Angel, leave him alone." I sighed.

She looked at me, before looking back up at Milo and mewing. She had the cutest meow too, it was so soft you could barely hear it unless the house was quiet.

"Fine, don't come whining to me when he tears your nose off…" I muttered, before returning my attention to my laptop.

I was getting on YouTube to look up some more cut scenes from the Sonic games. It had been at least a month and a half since Milo and I were sucked in Sonic 06. I hadn't told anyone, I mean, how could I? You tell someone you got sucked into a video game and helped a hedgehog defeat a sun god, they look at you like your crazy and say you need psychiatric help. So no, I wasn't planning on sharing my adventures with anyone other than my notebook that I kept around to write stories or ideas for stories in.

After the event, I'll admit it; I tested another game to see if the same thing would happen again. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to see if it would work. It didn't, obviously, and considering the game involved helping an archeologist stop a guy from destroying London and solving brain teasers, it was probably a good thing. I wasn't too good at those, and usually I broke down and got someone to help me with it.

I did miss everyone though. I was still curious if they remembered me or not, because the game _did_ get erased in the end. Things hadn't exactly gone like the game though; for one, Team Chaotix had shown up, and they had never been in the actual game. Another thing, and the biggest difference of all though, had been with the game's main villain himself, Mephiles. At first, he acted like I was used to seeing him as. Cruel, mean, evil, a little psychotic; but after a few weird circumstances, one of which involved going back in time, I discovered he actually wasn't as bad or psychotic as I imagined. He was actually a lot like Shadow in attitude. At the end of the game though, things still happened like they were supposed to. Solaris was erased in the past, so Iblis and Mephiles were erased in the present.

I had vanished soon after, and things had been restored to order. Before I'd arrived home though, I'd heard Mephiles' voice tell me that Sonic and co. might possibly remember me after all. I hadn't been able to confirm it, but he told me one day I'd find out. I really wish one day would come soon.

I decided on the newest Sonic game in the franchise; Sonic Generations. I still hadn't looked up what it was about. I would've gotten it to play it myself, but apparently I'd have to buy a 3DS if I wanted any upcoming games now a days. So I was stuck, once again, with watching things on the internet. Thanks a lot Nintendo.

I found a video with all the cut scenes in it, but as I clicked on it, Milo suddenly hissed and jumped down to the floor, towering over Angel, before slamming into her. They scuffled on the floor as I set the laptop down, and scrambled over. They split up immediately, and I grabbed Angel before she could retreat to my room.

"Will you two stop? I'm getting really tired of BOTH of you! You don't have to be buddy-buddy with each other, but can you guys at least stop trying to tear each other apart?"

I paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm yelling at cats…"

Milo hissed a little, before rubbing on my leg.

"Kiss up…"

I was about to set Angel down, away from Milo, when I glanced at my laptop. The screen had gone completely white, which at first made me think it had frozen or something, but when a keening sound filled the air, I felt serious déjà vu.

A bright light shot out of it, enveloping us, and I felt like I was slowly falling through the air. Then everything whited out.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Kassie…? Hey Kassie wake up!"

"Five more minutes Dad…" I moaned.

"I'm not your Dad."

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and was met with the face of a crocodile.

"Vector?" I exclaimed, sitting up.

I looked around, and found myself in a meadow. I was surrounded by all of the characters I had met, save for Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Tails. I didn't know where they were, but there were two new people; Cream and Blaze. I spotted Milo and Angel near a large tree, both curled up on opposite sides of the trunk.

"…What happened?" I finally mumbled.

"I dunno, we were just setting things up, when suddenly you appeared in a flash of light." Vector replied.

"KASSIE!"

Charmy's shout cut Vector off, before the bee tackled me in a hug. I laughed as I hugged him back, before standing.

"Hey Charmy, how's it been?" I asked.

"Great!" he replied.

"It's great to see you again, Kassie, but I've been wondering something," Espio said as he walked up to me.

"Shoot." I said, gesturing for him to continue.

"I thought you said we'd forget you, but we all remember you quite well."

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I had a little help from…a friend."

"Who?"

Everyone looked at me curiously, and I was about to reply, but something stopped me. For some reason, something was telling me not to mention Mephiles.

"Oh never mind. Whatcha guys doin'?"

"We're setting up a surprise party for Sonic!" Cream replied.

"Yeah, it's his birthday!" Charmy added.

"Cool, can I help?"

"Sure!"

"Great, Angel, Milo, behave!"

Milo flicked his tail at me, while Angel blinked up at me with big innocent looking eyes. As I helped set the table, we caught up on things we'd all missed. Cream and Amy were gushing about how adorable Angel was, and I questioned Rouge about where Shadow was.

"Well, I asked if he wanted to come, and he said, and I quote, 'I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door."

I snickered. "Sounds just like the Shadow I remember."

"So, the last time you were here, you only had one cat. Where'd the other one come from?"

"My parents gave her to me for my birthday about three weeks ago."

"Oh, how old are you now?"

"Sweet sixteen."

Rouge grinned as we high fived, laughing a little. Things were just about done, when Tails ran up to us.

"Hey, he's coming right behind me, and- huh, Kassie when did you get here?" he asked.

"Long story, tell ya later. Get ready!" I replied.

We all gathered around the table in a huddle, and we heard Sonic's footfalls getting closer, until he screeched to a halt behind us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

Charmy and I grabbed two of those things that shoot streamers out (I can't remember what they're called), and Tails quietly counted to three. We then turned around and moved aside to revealed a cake with Sonic's symbol on it, and we all shouted,

"SURPRISE!"

Streamers shot into the air, and Cream and Charmy clapped happily.

"Aw, you guys!" Sonic laughed as he approached the table. He glanced at me, and did a double take.

"Kassie? This _is_ a surprise!"

"Long time no see, Speedy." I said with a wave.

With that, the party commenced. Sonic and Tails chatted happily, until Amy tried to hug him, Knuckles and Rouge were actually having a nice conversation that didn't result in an argument, Cream and Blaze laughed as they talked, and Cheese flew over to them, and handed a cupcake to Blaze. I was with the Chaotix, and Charmy dared Vector to eat a whole plate of hotdogs in one gulp. Charmy grabbed a plate, and tossed them into the crocodile's mouth, while I cheered him on. Espio shook his head as he face-palmed, muttering something like _'idiot…'_ and Milo and Angel were actually behaving pretty well, and weren't trying to rip each other apart at all.

"It's kinda impossible to surprise you." Tails remarked.

"Nah, I had no idea about any of this." Sonic stated as he kept Amy an arm's length away with his hand.

"Yeah, right; happy birthday Sonic, hope you like this."

Tails pulled a plate out, and a single chili dog rested on it, and it actually had a bow on it. Sonic immediately grabbed it, and took a bite out of it.

"Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed.

I laughed a little, before returning my attention to Vector, who was telling a story about solving a case. Charmy was cheering, I rolled my eyes, and Espio sighed in annoyance, but he was smiling. All in all, it was a really nice day.

Espio suddenly paused, before glancing at the sky.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I sense something…"

I frowned in confusion, before looking up at where he was looking. The sky seemed normal; clouds, sunshine, blue, yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then suddenly, a large purple portal burst into being. It sent a shockwave out, and it knocked everything off the table, and I think I spotted Sonic's half eaten chili dog flying through the air. Most of us fell to the ground, and as we were standing, we saw something big come out of the portal, and it let out a loud roar. Milo and Angel were suddenly in my arms, and I glowered at them.

"It takes a crisis for you two to get along?"

"What is that thing? What's it doing?" Tails exclaimed as Sonic was looking around futilely for his chili dog.

The monster let out another roar, and several smaller portals opened. I could faintly see various places in the portals. Suddenly, a strong force started sucking all of us towards the small portals. Everyone yelled as they tried to hold onto something. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to grab. I clung to the table desperately, while Espio and Vector attempted to keep their footing. Poor Charmy couldn't find anything in time, and was the first to go. Vector tried to grab him, but was too slow, and he and Espio could only watch as they youngest team mate vanished into one of the portals.

They weren't far behind though, followed by Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. Everyone was pulled in, and the portals closed one by one, leaving Sonic, Tails, and me.

"Hey, not cool!" Sonic yelled as he charged at the monster.

It swatted him away with one of its hands, and he hit the ground, skidded a few feet, and came to a stop.

"Sonic!" Tails and I yelled.

Tails' hand suddenly slipped, and I tried to grab him, but missed.

"Help us, Sonic!" he yelled as he vanished into a portal. There was only one portal left, and I had the sinking feeling it was for me.

"I really wish I KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!" I shouted as my grip on the table slipped.

My two cats and I flew into the portal, and everything went white.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dun, dun, dun! Lol; uh oh, looks like trouble's brewing, and this time I don't have the knowledge advantage!

Alright, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Adventures in Sonic 06. Yes, I have a new cat, and her name is Angel, and she is just the cutest thing! She and Milo get along better, now, but in the story it'll be a little longer before then.


	2. Return of a Friend

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the ground I was on was a solid white. I sat up with a groan, and looked around. The area was the same white color, and I noticed several formations all around. A sky scraper towered above me, surrounded by smaller buildings, all a white shade.

"…What the heck happened?" I finally muttered.

I slowly stood, looking around in confusion, before pausing. The area…I'd never been here before, but it looked familiar…wait, that's it!

"City Escape!" I exclaimed.

What real Sonic fan didn't know this zone? It was in Sonic Adventure!

"Huh…this brings back memories." I remarked as I glanced around.

As I slowly started walking, I realized something…I was alone. No Sonic, no Tails, no Milo, and no Angel either. Just like the last time I was sucked into a Sonic game. Serious déjà vu. At least I had my purse on me when I was sucked into the game, so I wasn't completely on my own.

"Hello, anybody here?" I called.

My voice echoed across the silent zone, and only the echo answered me.

"Well shoot…" I sighed.

Great, how was I supposed to find the others and/or go back home? Plus, I'd never read up on Sonic Generations, so I had no clue what was happening! This is just perfect, I'm probably gonna find some robot or monster and die-!

"Well, look who I found…"

I paused upon hearing the familiar voice. It couldn't be…he…he was dead! Slowly, I turned around, and was shocked by who I saw; green eyes, red sclera, crystalline quills, sharp claws that were kinda scary…

"Mephiles…?" I finally stammered.

Mephiles regarded me with an amused expression, arms behind his back. He gave me a once over, before meeting my stunned eyes.

"You seem surprised to see me."

"Well duh!" I exclaimed, before hesitantly reaching out and poking his arm. He glanced at the spot, confusion raising his eyebrow. I did it a couple more times, before he carefully grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Is there a particular reason you're poking a hole into my arm?" he asked.

"You're not a ghost…"

"Well-"

"You know what I mean! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

I tackled him in a hug, and he stiffened in my arms, eyes widening slightly. He stayed liked that for a few minutes, before glancing down at me.

"Um, yes…you're happy, I see….we can stop hugging…"

I continued the hug, while he started muttering, "Let go…let go…let go…"

Finally he snapped. "LET GO!"

I hastily released him, and he huffed a little as he brushed his arms off.

"But…how…you were…you died like 7 games ago!" I exclaimed, before freezing.

"I-I mean…um…Mephiles, you're alive, yay!"

"Oh don't try it, I know we're just videogame characters in your world." Mephiles sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…how do you know that?"

"I was keeping an eye on you."

"Sweet, I knew you were alive! I told those guys you were alive, but they didn't believe me! I can so rub this in their faces when I…wait, wait, wait…keeping an eye on me- YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"

He shrugged.

"Only when things were rough; like that idiot on your bus last week…"

"Ugh, I know, I hate that guy! Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah; HOW THE HECK ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"Would you stop shouting, I'm not deaf."

"Sorry, I'm just shocked, and kinda confused…in the game you got erased from existence, and that's kinda hard to live through, ya know, and no one but me remembers any of that."

"Yes, and that's precisely the point; one is only truly erased from existence if they are erased from everyone's memory."

"And you were."

"Not everyone; someone remembered me."

I paused for a moment, before smiling a little.

"Yeah, well, my memory's a steel trap."

Mephiles snorted. "A rusty one, more like it."

I frowned at him. "I'm not that bad…"

"Last Monday, math homework, problems 1 through 10-"

"Oh leave me alone!"

Mephiles snickered a little, before beckoning me to follow him. He started walking, and I quickly followed him.

"So, what is all this?"

"Time and space have been tampered with, and this area was snatched from its proper time, so everything is frozen."

"Oh…and what about the others? What about Angel and Milo?"

"Oh yes, your friends; they've been scattered in time. As for your annoying felines…"

He snapped his fingers, and two small orbs appeared in front of us. A second later, two familiar cats scrambled out of them. I grinned as they ran up to me, and I reached down for Milo…and found Angel in my arms instead. Milo hissed at her, and she hissed back. I flicked her ear, and rubbed Milo's head.

"Don't worry Milo, I'm happy to see both of you."

He flicked his tail, before proceeding to clean his face. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Mephiles.

"Anyway, Mephiles, this is Angel; she's my birthday present."

"I know, I saw all that. I don't think he's too fond of her though."

"Oh don't get me started! If I'm not watching he'll jump her, or she'll keep bugging him until he jumps her-!"

I stopped when I saw something up ahead; it looked like a small statue.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, running up to it.

Upon closer inspection, I froze; it was Shadow. He was the same white color as the area around us, and he was completely still, a stunned expression frozen on his face.

"Is this…Shadow?" I asked.

Mephiles nodded, inspecting the frozen hedgehog with mild interest. I looked closer, and rapped on his head; it was hard like a rock.

"Ha, I always knew he was hard-headed!" I snickered.

Mephiles simply stared at me, slight annoyance in his expression.

"Get it? See cuz he's frozen, and he's stubborn, so-"

"I get it!"

"Okay…so what happened to him?"

"He's frozen in time, like the rest of the peanut gallery. Except for Sonic, I think he's still active…"

"Whoa, whoa, frozen in time? This happened to everyone sucked into those portal things? How come we didn't get turned to stone like they did?"

"Because you had a little help. I couldn't do it for everyone; just including your cats was a challenge."

"Well…how do we fix him?"

"For that, we'll need Sonic."

"Why does Sonic get to have all the fun?"

"Yes, he gets to fight robots, monsters, prevent the destruction of the world multiple times, and constantly fight a mad scientist; extremely fun."

I shrugged, and glanced at Shadow again.

"So, where is Sonic anyway?"

"I believe I spotted him and the fox in an area full of hills and a waterfall in that direction."

"That would be Green Hill Zone."

"Well, we can either go look for him, or wait here."

"Hmm, looking for him would mean having to walk…let's wait, I'm sure he'll show up in no time. Besides, I don't wanna leave Shadow here alone."

Mephiles snickered, muttering something that sounded like 'thought so…'.

"So…wanna play Go Fish?" I asked, holding up my bag.

After a few seconds, he shrugged, and sat down. I pulled out the deck of cards I always keep handy, gave us an equal amount of cards, and started the game.

::::::::::::::::::::

Aaaand wa-la! Mephiles is alive and…well, nicer, I guess. ^^ Can't wait to write more!


	3. MONSTER TRUCK!

"Got any 3's?" I asked, glancing at Mephiles over my cards.

"Cast the rod." Mephiles replied, examining his.

I gave him a confused look, and he sighed.

"Go fish, whatever…"

I rolled my eyes as I took another card from the deck, and sighed.

"Good Lord, Sonic, come on! Fastest thing alive my foot!" I exclaimed.

"Patience is a virtue…or one of them anyway."

"And one I wasn't granted a lot of…"

Mephiles snickered, and studied his cards.

"Got any 4's?"

I grumbled under my breath as I handed him two cards, and set them down, holding up his now empty hands.

"I win."

"That's the third time in a row! How do you do it?!"

"It's a matter of observation and good memory; you were doomed from the start."

I glowered at him, and tossed my cards down. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind, and Sonic was in front of us.

"Well it's about time, Speedy!" I grumbled, standing.

"Sorry, had to go through a couple challenges before I got here."

"Where's Tails?"

"He should be here in about…"

"Hey…Sonic!"

Tails flew up to us, and landed, panting a little.

"I know we have to hurry, but I can't keep up all the time." He panted.

Mephiles stood then, and Sonic and Tails paused for a moment and stared at him.

"Umm…who's your friend?" Sonic asked.

"This is Mephiles, he's…from a different time period. Cuz everything around here was snatched from time, and he's from one of 'em, and he helped me."

"Oh, well, nice ta meet, Meph!"

Mephiles glared at him.

"…Likewise; and never call me that."

"Sure, sure; you're just like Shad…"

They finally seemed to notice the frozen Shadow, and Sonic gave a chuckle.

"I always knew he was hard-headed."

I gave a snicker, while Mephiles rolled his eyes.

"So, guess we better get this show on the road. Where to next, Tails?"

"Um, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the frozen city behind us?" I replied, jabbing a thumb over my shoulder.

"Er, right, good call. So, let's go-"

"How's this gonna help Shadow?"

"Like you said, time's frozen; when Sonic accelerates through time, it fixes space, and restores everything." Tails stated.

I must've looked as confused as I felt.

"He runs really fast, and it turns everything back to normal." Mephiles said.

"Okay…"

"I thought you would know that. You said you know everything that happens in our world; ya know what's behind this?" Sonic asked.

"Err…I…don't really…know…"

"Wha?!"

"Well sorry, I had school and my parents- um, they wouldn't let me…survey your world."

"Well that's peachy…guess we're on our own this time. Oh well, makes things interesting! So, let's go!"

Sonic raced off, and Tails followed him.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, starting after them. I stopped, and turned back to Mephiles and Shadow.

"Umm…should we just leave him here?"

"Well I'm not carrying him; I think he'll be fine. There's nothing around here to attack him, and I doubt they would anyway."

"Well, alright then my feline and demon companions; let's go save time itself…again!"

I raced after the duo, Angel in my arms, and Milo following close behind. Mephiles followed with a snicker.

::::::::::::::::::::

Our first steps in the city were rather exciting; and actually, they weren't even steps. The first half of the city was a very steep hill that nobody but Sonic or Shadow could run down without tripping, and our only options were either flying with assistance from Tails and Mephiles, or using skateboards fashioned by Tails to grind along the streets, rails, and thick power lines. Neither sounded good to me, and I wasn't fond of heights, but with Sonic's encouragement, I chose the skateboard idea.

I wasn't much of a skate boarder either, but it was never too late to learn, or so Sonic said. Mephiles had to assure me that he would catch me if I fell. I was sure it was a matter of when, not if. Tails offered to take care of Angel and Milo, so that was one problem solved.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

I only moaned as a reply as I stared at the steep incline.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. It's all in technique and balance."

"Both of which I have neither of…"

"It's gonna be fine. Now, ready…"

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes." Mephiles replied.

"Set…"

"I can't do this!"

"GO!"

"LORD HELP ME!"

We shoved off, and immediately we were going pretty fast.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" I yelled as I swerved around.

"You're not gonna die, just relax!" Sonic called as he appeared beside me.

"CAR!"

Sonic quickly moved left, and Mephiles helped me move right, and a black car zoomed uphill between us seconds later. I found myself heading directly for a speed ramp, and felt my blood run cold.

"Oh no…"

I was sent flying through the air, and I think the whole city might've heard me screaming. I landed on the road again, bobbing a little with the impact, but remarkably, I stayed on the board.

"Nice!" Sonic yelled from the other side of the street.

"Heads up, here comes another one." Mephiles informed me.

I barely had time to nod before we were hurdling through the air again; Sonic was cheering as he pulled a few tricks, and I think it might've been the adrenaline mixed with stress, but I was actually laughing. We landed on a set of power lines, and don't ask me how we were able to grind along them, but we did. Mephiles, I think just for kicks, was grinding the line beside me with his feet. I would imagine it hurt, but then again he didn't really feel pain, when he was expecting it at least.

The jump from the lines sent us flying above the city, and seeing how far away the ground was, I felt my heart leap up into my throat, and I snapped.

"STOP THE RIDE, STOP THE RIDE, I WANNA GET OOOOFF! I WANT THE GROUND!"

I felt someone grab me, and I clung to them desperately. I glanced up to see Mephiles, an amused gleam in his eyes, and gave a nervous grin.

"Well, I made it this far, didn't I?"

"You certainly made it much further than I predicted." He replied.

"Humph…"

We finally hit solid ground, but Sonic landed quite a ways ahead of us. I fell to my knees, pretending to kiss the cement.

"Oh sweet land, how I missed you so! I'll never leave you again!"

"You'll have to continue this reunion later, we have a hedgehog to catch up with." Mephiles stated.

"Right, let's get goin'!"

We hurried after Sonic, having to deal with a bunch of robots that looked like they came from Next Gen along the way, and eventually caught up with him near the middle of the stage. It mostly involved jumping along rooftops and swinging on ropes. I of course had to be carried, as not even this world could give me enough skill to do that level of gymnastics. Other than the robots and the risky jumps, it was surprisingly easy. I hadn't said anything, as usually things would get harder if I did, but we _were_ a good ways into the stage…

"You know, I was expecting more of a challenge in this. Other than the skateboarding and a few robots, things are surprisingly calm." I remarked.

"You realize that could jinx us, right?" Sonic asked.

"Aw, what's the worst that could happen?"

I immediately felt like slapping myself, but nothing exploded around us, so I guess we were in the clear.

"Alright, so, what're we looking for again? I know we're restoring time and space and all that, but is there something specific?"

"Hm, well, we should probably look for the Chaos emeralds, right? There might be one around here, so we should keep an eye out for it." Sonic replied.

I nodded, and glanced at Mephiles.

'_Can you still do that telepathy thing?' _

'_Yes.'_

'_Oh, great! So…you can sense emeralds right? That might help us.'_

'_I know, I'm keeping my senses open, and so far, nothing.'_

'_Hm, guess it won't be that easy to find them, otherwise what's the point of the game?'_

'_Says the girl who uses cheat codes, and claims it's because the game itself cheats.'_

'_Oh shut up…'_

"So, Mephiles, when or where do you come from?" Sonic asked.

Mephiles glanced at him, and replied calmly, "The time period I came from was an alternate future, but it's since been changed, so technically it doesn't exist anymore. I was wandering around in limbo, and came across _her_, and decided to fill my free time."

"Ah, interesting; you know, you kinda remind me of another hedgehog from the future."

"Wanna bet we're both thinking of the same hedgehog?" I asked with a smirk.

Sonic laughed, before starting up a conversation with Mephiles about what his time was like, if there was anybody he knew there, and how it got changed, and boy, was Mephiles a good liar. I almost half believed it myself, but of course I knew Mephiles' true origins, and about his grade A lying skills. While they were talking behind me, I was looking around at the city. I noticed that there weren't as many robots around now. Huh, wonder why? If it was Eggman behind all this, I would think he'd be sending all kinds of junk to stop Sonic.

As I was walking though, I thought I heard something. It sounded kinda like an engine, but it had a different tone. I listened hard, and heard it again, and felt the ground vibrate a little. I stopped and turned around, frowning in confusion. Mephiles and Sonic paused when they noticed, and looked at me questioningly.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, I thought I heard something…"

As I was saying this, I saw something coming from behind, and as it got closer, my eyes slowly widened.

"Sweet Christmas…" I mumbled fearfully.

"What is it?" Mephiles asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I merely raised my hand and pointed behind them. They whipped around, and saw what had me scared; a HUUUGE black truck, with a few spikes along the edge.

"Ohhhh…" Sonic mumbled.

The big rig let out a loud honk that had me covering my ears, and I shouted as loud as I could, "RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Mephiles was carrying me again, and we took off. I always knew Mephiles was fast, but I've never seen him keep up with Sonic before. Then again, he'd never had any direct contact with Sonic until the part where he'd killed him, and even then Sonic hadn't seen him. Anyway, wow, everything was a blur as we all flew down the street. I had a pretty good view of the threat as it came after us, and- wait, were those saws?!

I got my answer pretty quick; a spinning saw blade dug into the ground inches from Mephiles, and I could see my reflection in the polished metal…I must've whited out a little, cuz the next thing I knew we were racing down another steep hill.

"WHO THE HELL IS DRIVING THAT THING?!" I shouted.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP AND ASK?!" Mephiles retorted.

"NO, KEEP RUNNING, BUT GET HIS LISCENSE NUMBER!"

We flew off a ledge, and over a stone building, and I felt some relief. Surely a truck couldn't follow us through-

"Oh come ON!" I moaned as the large monster truck shattered the building; and there wasn't a scratch on it!

We zigzagged throughout the stage, narrowly missing the saw blades, and I think I whited out a few more times as I clung to Mephiles in a death grip. Sonic was racing alongside of us, looking both excited and serious. Figures HE'D enjoy the 'thrill' of a monster truck chasing after us and trying to kill us…

Finally, we hit a speed ramp, and flew high over the city. Okay, NOW we had to be safe, that truck couldn't follow us through the air, it wasn't physically possible. Seconds later though, I was proven wrong, and the large trailer hit the ramp and flew after us. WTH?!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FREAKIN' PETE! WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE?!"

We hit a spiral, and it led onto the side of a few brick buildings. I knew the truck could still follow us, but I was NOT expecting it to ride along the walls!

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

It was catching up to us, and I could see myself in the chrome trimmings on the front. It was getting closer…

"We're gonna die…"

"We're not gonna die!" Mephiles snapped.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sonic suddenly asked.

I glanced ahead to figure out what he was talking about, and saw we were coming up to a narrow space between two buildings.

"Oh, sure, cuz a building'll stop it!" I grumbled.

"It's worth a shot!"

They sped up, as did the truck, but while we slipped through unscathed, the truck slammed into the buildings, and a small explosion threw us forward. We hit solid ground in a small park, and the truck didn't follow. Mephiles set me on my feet, but I sank to my knees and sat on the ground, shaking.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"N-n-no…I just got chased through a city with crazy jumps by psycho truck with freakin' saws!"

"Hey, at least we're alive."

"S-sure…but can we wait here while my heart and stomach catch up with the rest of me? I think I left them back where the truck appeared."

Sonic gave a chuckle, and nodded, before taking a seat on the ground beside me. Mephiles remained standing, examining the area around us.

"So, just to be sure, do you know ANYTHING that's going on?" Sonic asked.

"All I know for sure is, something's messing with time and space, and I'm pretty sure it was that thing at your party. I'm really sorry I don't know much else, I wasn't expecting to come back this morning."

"Ah, that's okay, makes things interesting. Besides, where's the fun if we know everything that's gonna happen?"

I sighed as I looked at the sky. "I guess you're right, but it would help if I knew who was behind everythi- _**OH MY GOOOD**_!"

My shout made the duo jump, and they looked up to see what had my attention. It was hard to miss; the dented and scratched monster rid was plummeting towards us. I started screaming bloody murder, and Sonic was suddenly over me in a futile, but appreciated, attempt to shield me from danger. Mephiles remained standing in front of us, clawed hands flexing, and they had a slight glow about them...

There was suddenly a bright flash of violet light, and I was forced to shut my eyes against it. I heard the sound of tearing metal and an explosion, before the light slowly dimmed, and I risked a peak. The truck was gone, and there was nothing left indicating it had even been here. Sonic helped me sit up, and he stood, looking around in awe.

"What happened…?" I finally mumbled once I got my voice back.

"I got rid of the truck." Mephiles replied simply, turning to us.

"How…?" Sonic asked.

"Trade secret."

"Okay, well, at least that thing's gone."

I carefully stood, testing whether or not my legs could hold me, and sighed.

"Okay, well, not that I don't love the city, but…**GET ME THE HELL OUT OF **_**THIS**_** CITY**!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

We finally left the city, and reached the spot where we'd left Tails, the cats, and Shadow, who was still a statue.

"Oh, thank God! We're back in the sweet, frozen, pastel frozen world!" I gasped as I sat down. Angel and Milo immediately ran up to me, and I tried to give them both my attention, but it was hard when Angel kept jumping in my face.

"How'd it go?" Tails asked.

"Oh, not too bad; smashed some robots, broke the sound barrier, got chased by crazy upgraded G.U.N. truck with buzz saws and rockets, the usual." Sonic replied casually.

"Sounds like your average day."

I hmphed, before glancing at Shadow worriedly.

"So, Shadow's still frozen?"

"Yeah…"

"Did we do something wrong?"

"As far as I know I did the same thing that unfroze Tails, so I don't see why-" Sonic started.

He was cut off when a light flashed, before Shadow was enveloped in the light, and from the feet up, he was restored to color. He blinked, before shaking his head and placing a hand on it, and taking an unsteady step back.

"Shad, you okay?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's eyes snapped open upon hearing him, and he took us all in.

"Okay, several questions pop to mind; where the hell are we, what the hell happened, how the hell did _you_ get back, and who the hell are you?" he demanded, glancing from me to Mephiles.

"Let's see, one, two three…wow, that's four uses of the word hell in one sentence, congrats, a new record." I stated.

Shadow cast an annoyed glare at me, before settling it on Sonic.

"Well, Faker?"

"Okay, let's see…we're in some space where time is frozen in areas from the past, a weird monster appeared at my party and sucked us all into portals, Kassie got sucked into our world again, and that's Mephiles. He's from some alternate future that got destroyed, and he helped her out. That answer everything?" Sonic asked.

"I guess…figures, I do everything possible to avoid your party, and I still get dragged into your messes…"

"Well gee, thanks for makin' me feel special…"

"Any time."

"C'mon, I'm seventeen, can't you give me a _little_ respect now we're the same age?"

Shadow stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. It was so unexpected it made me jump, and I think even _Mephiles_ was startled.

"HAHAHA! Respect _you_?! Oh man…that's funny…!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Thanks, Shad, I can always count on you for moral support…"

"I've never heard you laugh before…it's kinda scary…" I mumbled.

"Agreed…" Mephiles muttered.

Shadow's smile fell and he glared at us, before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever; so, where's Rouge? I know she went because she tried to talk me into coming."

We all gave shrugs, and he gave a slight nod as he glanced at the ground.

"Worried?" I asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Shadow retorted, a slight blush on his face.

"I mean, yes I'm worried, but- OH SHUT UP!" he growled, turning and starting to stalk away.

Sonic and I glanced at each other with smirks, and fist bumped. Sonic had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Shadow and Rouge, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

He was cut off though, when Shadow, in a black and red blur, slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"OW, OW, OW, GET OFF, SHAD! I WAS JOKING- _OW_! GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OOOFF!"

"Shouldn't we get moving?" I asked with a sigh.

"Aw, can't we just let him kill him?" Mephiles asked.

"No, that would be wrong, no matter how annoying he is…but one more minute won't hurt. It's what he gets for freaking me out with that blow horn on the way back."

"OWOWOWOW! GET HIM OFF! SHADOW WAIT, MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT FAR! UNCLE, UNCLE! AAAAAGGGHH!"

:::::::::::::::::

Okay, I know there are at least two stages in City Escape, but I didn't have to patience to do both, so I decided on the most dangerous one in my opinion, Stage 2. That truck freaked me out when it popped out, and the buzz saws didn't help. That thing must've gone on Pimp My Truck or something…anyway; has anyone seen or heard Shadow laugh? In a happy way, not evil like in the Dark ending of his game. I'd think it'd be kinda scary, like when Batman laughed in that episode Harley Quinn caught him.

Anyway, yay, finally got this done, and yay Shadow's restored! Now then, next chapter, things get hectic when we run into the time monster! What happens next, you have to stay tuned to find out!


End file.
